


The Last Halloween

by omnisan



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fictober 2019, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 31: "Scared, me?"





	The Last Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on twitter dot com for people to like and I'd add them to the story. These people are my real friends, but may not be portrayed as accurate as could be, since I used RNG generators for multiple aspects of the story for an additional challenge. 
> 
> To my friends: I'm sorry I killed you.
> 
> PS: this I totally unedited and yes I know some things aren't accurate shhh (sorry x2)

On a whim, Randi sent out a message and pinged everyone in her Discord server with an invitation to spend Halloween weekend at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason Voorhees wasn't actually real, but it was still a cool idea to take a trip at the iconic location. It was all thanks to a super rich uncle that she was even able to go in the first place. He may have paid off some people to let his niece and her friends camp there for the weekend. 

>You have 24 hours to let me know if you're going

Now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully there'd be some takers that would want to come along just for fun. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

A private message from her friend Brad popped up. 

>You're joking right

>Absolutely not. You're coming. I just decided.

>Great. 

Randi smiled to herself. This trip was going to be epic. 

Within 24 hours, seven people responded to Randi's message about the weekend trip to Crystal Lake. The plan was finally set in motion. They'd all meet at the camp Friday morning so they could spend the whole weekend together having fun. 

Randi jingled the keys. "We can all stay at whichever cabin we want so take a look around and let me know." 

Everyone took off in different directions. Amanda and Jess found a cabin by the lake they wanted to share. Jordan and Lerma wanted a more authentic camping experience and went deeper into the woods. The rest of them, Erin, Alex, and Brad, all bunked in a large cabin with Randi. With only enough electricity to power the cabins, this camping experience was going to be quite different for most of them. 

After everyone settled in, it was quickly decided that a walk around the camp would be a good idea to not get lost. Thankfully, a board by the camp's main road still had a few maps left in a plastic container for them to take. Lunch was planned for around noon, so everyone could explore at their own pace and regroup later. 

"So isn't this the same place where Jason Voorhees died?" Jess asked.

Everyone at the picnic table turned to look at Randi. "So they say." 

"You're not scared?" Erin then asked. 

"I'm not saying it's fake news, but unless I see him with my own eyes, I'm not afraid." 

It was Alex's turn to ask a question. "What happens if we see him?" 

Randi didn't plan for this question at all. "Well…if he is alive and tormenting people, we might just die. But I highly doubt that. I wouldn't ask y'all to come on this trip if I knew it was a death wish. This is supposed to be a relaxing and fun vacation." 

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt you for letting me die." Brad said jokingly. 

"Okay buddy." 

After lunch, all the girls decided to hit up the beach while the boys went off in search for firewood. They'd be needing a lot of it for the weekend. Before the groups split, Randi passed out walkie talkies since cell service was impossible to get in this part of the woods. 

"Did anyone bring any weapons to defend ourselves with?" 

Alex laughed at Brad's question. "Are you actually afraid of a myth?"

"No! I mean like, for animals or something." 

"I saw a shotgun hanging on the wall in our cabin." Lerma said. "Not sure if there's any bullets around but I know how to shoot it if we need it." 

"There's an archery range on this map." Jordan pointed out as he brought up the rear of the group. "Maybe there's bows and arrows or other weapons stored there if Jason is real."

"I thought he couldn't die?" 

"Bro, don't say that." 

Back at the beach, the women were having a very different conversation.

"So what really happened? To Jason, I mean?" Amanda asked. 

"When he was a kid, he went to camp, this exact camp, and drowned. I guess the camp counselors were too busy fucking each other to care about some mentally disabled kid."

"That's…pretty fucked up." Erin said with a frown.

"I can't imagine what that would've been like." Jess added. 

"I mean," Randi began, "I guess it makes sense? He died and held a grudge against the counselors. But then came back? That's what I just don't understand." 

"If he died as a kid, how can he still be killing people to this day? Some murderer has gotta be impersonating him and the cops just can't catch him." Jess tried to make sense of the situation. 

"I think I read something about his mom taking revenge on some counselors before she got killed by a counselor." 

"Damn." 

"I agree that it doesn't make sense." Randi said. "News articles said they never found Jason's body in the lake. So what if he somehow got out and lived?" 

"This is some spooky ghost story shit." Amanda commented. 

"How do you know so much about Jason anyways, Randi? Aren't you scared?" Jess questioned her friend. 

"Scared, me? Good one. It's fascinating to me. Like, if you have enough money, people can just stay here despite everything." Randi explained. "Plus, Jason is kinda sexy in a spooky way." 

"Oh my God." Amanda groaned, making everyone laugh. 

After firewood was gathered and deposited by the main campfire, the guys rejoined the girls on the beach. When the stories were shared with them, Alex got excited to go canoeing on the lake in hopes of potentially finding a body. Even though Randi was sure Jason wasn't just going to appear out of nowhere, she had to firmly establish a rule that no one would go anywhere alone. Jess volunteered to go with him since she liked to canoe. The rest of the guys went swimming in the murky lake to cool down. Amanda fiddled with her phone and Bluetooth speaker to get some music playing so it wasn't so silent. So far, it was a good vacation. 

After a campfire dinner, the makings for s'mores were passed around and Jess brought out her guitar. Everyone sang and laughed as the sun set behind the trees. Erin stood up to head off to the restroom but was given a look by Randi. Amanda rolled her eyes, but decided to go with Erin and took a flashlight. 

"I need to grab a jacket first." Erin said, leading Amanda to her cabin. 

The walk to the restroom was dark, aside from the little light provided by the dim flashlight. 

"I hope I don't have to pee in the middle of the night." Amanda said. "This sucks." 

"Are there even any lights on?" Erin asked as they approached the camp restroom. "I don't wanna or in the dark." 

"There's a fuze box over here. Let me see if I can get it working 'cause I don't wanna pee in the dark either. Hold the flashlight for me." 

Erin shined the light on the fuze box while Amanda flipped some switches. No luck. 

"It looks like one of the wires is cut. I don't think we're gonna have any light here." 

Erin quickly turned around and shined the light behind her.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Probably just a raccoon or something." 

"I think those stories have me paranoid. Let's just get back to the campfire quickly." 

Amanda agreed. They hurried to rejoin their friends, only to find three of the friends missing. Brad, Alex, and Jordan decided to go look for more batteries for the flashlights in the empty cabins. 

"The fuze box by the bathrooms is broken. Looks like the wire was cut so there's no power." 

"Are you kidding me?" Randi groaned. 

"I might be able to fix it." Lerma said. "I have a toolbox in the back of my truck." 

Erin quickly took a seat, not wanting to go back out in the dark. Amanda still held the flashlight and decided to accompany Lerma for the buddy system rule. They grabbed the toolbox and headed back to the camp restrooms. 

"This should be an easy fix." Lerma said as he grabbed some tools. 

While he was working, Amanda held the flashlight, which started flickering. 

"Not now." She groaned.

"Almost done." 

The two froze when they heard a scream coming from the direction of the campsite. 

"You dick!" Randi spat, jumping towards Jordan.

"Got ya!" He laughed. 

"Not funny." Randi pouted. 

"Hey, what happened to Alex?" Jess asked. 

Brad and Jordan looked around. "He was just with us." 

"You left Alex somewhere?" Randi asked in a shrill voice. "You had one job!"

"He left us!" Brad argued. 

Randi reached for a walkie talkie and tried to contact Alex, but only heard her own voice from the opposite side of the fire. He left it at the campsite. 

"God damnit. Go back and find him!" Randi yelled at Brad and Jordan. 

"This is exactly what happens in horror movies." Erin pointed out. 

Lerma and Amanda came running back. "What happened?" 

"Jordan scared Randi." Jess laughed, despite the look she got from Randi. "Come on, it was funny." 

"You can't tell spooky stories and not expect me to think someone's being killed by a masked murder." Amanda said. 

"Sorry." 

"I fixed the fuze box for the bathroom. We should still alert whoever rented this place to you." 

Leaves crunched from behind Erin, who quickly shined the light. "Alex!" 

"Where the hell were you? Brad and Jordan are out looking for you." 

"Sorry. It's dark and I got turned around. I found some batteries though. " 

Randi let out a breath of relief before calling Brad and Jordan back on the walkie talkie. Finally the group was back together again, but not for long. Erin was spooked after everything, and suggested going to bed. It was truly dark now, and there wasn't much they could do without the light from the fire or flashlights. 

Amanda and Jess started heading back first while everyone else grabbed the leftover food and tried to put the fire out so nothing caught on fire. Suddenly a loud thump was heard followed by Jess screaming. Amanda, who was steps ahead of her, fell to the ground with a knife protruding from her head. 

From the shadows of the forest, a tall, dark figure emerged, heading straight for the rest of them. 

"Run!" 

Lerma ran off in the direction of his cabin, thinking logically to get the gun. All he could do was pray there were bullets somewhere. Jordan followed him, hoping for the best. Jess followed behind the rest, who all ran towards the largest cabin that was claimed by Brad, Erin, Alex, and Randi. Jess tried to get a signal on her cell phone while the rest boarded up the cabin. 

"You won't get any service." Randi huffed. 

"Jason is after us! We need to call the cops!"

"There's a landline at the garage on the Western side of camp. It's the only way we can get a call through." 

"I'm going." Jess said. 

"Not alone, you're not." 

"I'm not going back out there." Alex complained. 

No one wanted to go out with a murderer hanging around. Unfortunately for them, Jason gave them an incentive to leave the cabin by smashing the glass in a window near the door. Alex freaked out and ran into the other room to hide in an empty closet. The rest ran out the back door, Erin being last. She only made it a few steps before she was grabbed and slowly lifted off the ground. She was choking in Jason's grip. However, Brad had a burst of heroism and grabbed a stick to whack Jason with. It was enough to make him drop Erin, who fell to the ground in a coughing fit, and make him go after Brad instead. 

"Run!" He shouted to the girls. 

Randi helped Erin up and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the woods in the direction she thought the Garage would be. It wasn't hard to get there, but there was a problem. The phone wire was also cut and Lerma was on the other side of the campground. 

"Fuck!" Jess cried. 

Randi dug around in the cabinets for anything that could help them. All she found was a flare gun and a pan to use as weapons. Footsteps around the open garage door started them, making Randi raid the flare gun before releasing the breath she was holding. Brad was back.

"I lost him." He huffed, completely out of breath. 

He looked a bit disheveled from running through the woods. Thorn scraped had his arms cut and bleeding, but he appeared to be fine. 

"The phone line is cut. We're on our own." 

"You guys. Let's get the cars and get out of here." Erin said. 

"I'm not leaving until everyone else gets out." Randi said with a frown. "I put you guys in this mess." 

"You didn't know this would happen." Brad told her. 

"All the signs were there. I chose to ignore them." 

"It doesn't matter now. We chose to come along. This isn't all on you." Erin added. 

Randi nodded. "Okay. We need to get back to the cabin to get the keys or else we're not leaving." 

"I don't wanna go back." Erin said with a look of fear in her eyes. 

"I'll go." Jess said. "We're probably the most nimble, no offense." 

The two crept along the pathway back to the cabin, trying to avoid snapping and twigs. They had no idea where Jason had gone. The cabin's lights were still on, thankfully, and they made an agreement to be quick. 

"Holy shit." Randi said as she stepped into the main bedroom. 

Blood was leaking out of the closet on the far wall. Jason already got to Alex. 

"Keys, keys, keys." Jess reminded her. 

"I put them in the desk." Randi said as she stared at the closet. 

Only the sound of a gunshot brought her out of her trance. 

"The guys." Randi whispered. 

"I'm not going to look for them." 

"They could be hurt, Jess!" 

Jess shook her head. She'd seen enough death to want to head straight towards a murderer.

"Take the keys then. I'm going." 

Randi still had the flare gun. It was enough to protect her for a moment. Without waiting to hear what Jess might say, she ran out the back door and headed towards the sound of gunshot. 

"Jordan?" Randi called out. "Lerma?" 

"Randi, run!" Jordan shouted from the woods.

It was too late. Jason had grabbed her, but didn't make the same mistake twice. He pulled her close to his body in a bear hug but kept squeezing. She couldn't even scream before he crushed her. But he didn't stop there. Jason locked into Jordan who was nearby and followed him. Jordan ran towards the main campfire site, finding Jess alone trying to get in a car. All the tires had been slashed. 

"Jess run! He's—" 

Jordan was cut short when his head was completely severed from his body. Jess screamed and ran off in the direction of the Garage. Like a cartoon, she was able to run away from Jason as he slowly walked towards her. 

When she reached the garage, she found it empty and panicked. There was a two-by-four on a pile of pallets she took to arm herself with before barely noticing the nearby cabin. That was her new destination. Thankfully Brad and Erin were in there, already looting it.

"Jordan's dead. I think Randi is too." 

"Where's Lerma?" 

"I don't know." She cried. "The tires of the cars are slashed too. We're going to die here!" 

Brad looked out the window. He could barely see anything in the darkness until a knife was thrown through the window, narrowly missing him. "He's here!"

Erin was just as panicked as Jess and made the decision to hide under a bed. Jess wasn't going to wait around to die and took off out the other door. Brad had to make a choice to stay or go. His body chose the flight response and followed Jess, leaving Erin crying alone under the bed. He barely made it 20 meters from the house before he heard her scream, followed by silence. She was dead. 

The two now ran up the main road to get away from Jason, thankfully finding Lerma in the process. 

"Where I everyone else?" He asked.

"It's just us." Brad said.

"Oh fuck." 

"We need a plan to get out of here." Jess reminded them. Standing in the middle of the road left them as perfect targets. Suddenly Jess remembered the canoes. 

"They're only big enough for two people. The other ones had holes in the bottom." Lerma said. 

"I hate to say it, but you should take the canoe and leave us. We can fight Jason off long enough for you to escape and get help." Brad said. 

He didn't need to say more. Jess was totally on board with this idea. The guys quickly helped her get the canoe back onto the water and watched for a moment as she frantically paddled away. Brad and Lerma headed back toward the campsite and only then did they hear a scream come from the lake. 

"No…" Lerma whispered in fear. "I don't wanna be next. How does he not die? I shot him with a slug to the face!" 

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Brad panicked. 

Out of nowhere, Jason appeared, but they didn't have enough time to get away. Lerma was grabbed and instantly crushed by massive hands. Brad tripped and fell in a rush to get away, leaving him completely vulnerable. Jason crotch chopped him with an axe, leaving Brad the worst fate, screaming in agony until the axe then came down on his head, silencing him for good. 

The voice in Jason's head told him he did good.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
